The Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime Birth of the Peacekeeper
by quantaybowers18
Summary: Even though things are okay with Rimuru and his friends now but what if their are problems he and his friends can't solve on their own anymore?
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "The Time I got reincarnated as a slime and it's characters other than my own**

 **Enjoy ;)**

In the East side of Baltimore in a boxing gym was a boy who has golden gloves necklace around his neck was hitting a punching bag as he was shirtless in black shorts and running shoes.

He is a mix of black and white as he currently lives with his mother who is black but no contact with the father as he didn't really care about it to be honest.

He came up here every year and during the frustrating times he'd come to the gym and hit the bag for hours as his music played in his ears as he didn't hear his intruders.

They came up behind our favorite Boxer slowly but quickly, his name is Lawrence Blake.

 **LAWRENCE'S P.O.V.**

I was upset and angry but that doesn't matter to some people especially the ones that's supposed to "care" about me.

For a split second my earbuds fell out my sweaty ear as I was about to put it back but I heard a slight shuffle of the floor as I quickly turned around and seen a huge man in a ski mask as he was well built.

That still isn't gonna stop me from fighting as I laid a number of boxing combinations on him as he staggered back but what caught me off guard was the faked right with a hard mean left hook to my face as I hit the punching bag.

He rushed me and hit me with multiple hits to the body and it had hurt- bad as I regained my balance as I went blow for blow with this man using all I had since I was already tired.

Suddenly I threw my last punch and I gave it my all as I leaned into it like a knockout move and it connected luckily as he hit the floor I turned to run but I was suddenly seeing the ceiling as the back of my head was throbbing.

I was seeing this ski mask man as he held out a dagger as he started to cut at my face as I screamed in pain as I swung again only for him to hit me hard as I was dazed as he started back again on my face as I tried my hardest to get him off but I couldn't.

Then he stabbed me in the chest and got up staring down at me as he left the dagger there as I watched him leave out the gym.

'My first fight I've ever lost, and I blew it, if only I was stronger like the guys I see on the anime shows...If only I was as fast as them and could see the movements like they could I'd be ok' I felt tears prick at my eyes as I started to feel cold as I started to have a metallic feeling in my mouth ' _Skill [Monstrous Strength] acquired, Skill [God Speed] acquired, Special Skill [Universal Eyes] acquired_ ' I heard a voice but I didn't know what it meant as I focused only on the blade in my heart.

'I don't know nothing about the world itself, now I wish I knew more about the outside instead of acting like a Demon all the time with a cold heart...if only I was immortal I wouldn't have to feel like this-if only I had a strong body like the Dragon dangerous Dragons I read in the comics' I felt like I was fading from the world as I stared at the ceiling

' _Special Skill [Immortality] unlocked, Extreme Skill [Death Deity], Rare Skill [Sun and Moon] unlocked, Skill [Chaotic Body] unlocked_ ' I was watching as my world was getting darker as I was trying to pull the blade out but I couldn't only to now find darkness ' _Genetic Skill [Warrior Soul] unlocked_ ' I seen nothing but darkness as I was floating but I couldn't move.

Soon there was a quick flash of bright light as it hurt my eyes as I opened them to see myself in the woods with the sunlight in my face.

I looked down as I seen my arms and legs but I was naked as I moved my head to see long locks of black hair fell into my vision as I shook it as I now felt a head full of hair as I was surprised since my hair was literally _never_ in sight _._

 _'_ Where am I? _'_ I stood up as the wind blew as I started to feel good all of a sudden but there was also warning then a crunch of a twig as I reacted off instinct as I turned around ready to fight but slipped as I fell onto a tree but upon contact I was inside it as felt my strength grow and it was a feeling I couldn't comprehend.

It's a feeling that excited me to the core as I felt so connected- like I was one with nature as the tree then started to get stronger off of me as it grew beautiful white flowers as it was on a green vine as I watched two men walk past as they stopped and awed at the tree I was one with.

I somehow managed to get out of the tree as I scared them as they was in shock as one pulled out a knife as I remembered how I died as I started to get angry as my hair started to float as the winds around me started to blow hard.

The look in their eyes showed absolute fear and I didn't care because they reminded me of that man as I held up my hand as harsh winds blew at them as one moment I seen them and the next I didn't as I then seen a blood stain as blood slowly fell from the sky as I snapped out of my anger as I then realized I killed two men over a memory.

I regretted it slightly but I felt slightly threatened and mostly because they felt off to me like they did something bad to the world- something that could never fade as I sat there realizing that I'm in a afterlife with powers and I have no idea where I'm at and I'm naked so at this point I know I have a lot of work to do.


	2. Kimaru the protector

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story and its characters other than my own**

 **Enjoy ;)**

In town is a small human village as they all did something they also have a group that'll go into town and would try to get things but that couldn't happen because of the small group of men that would come and bully and take what they had.

The village was poor and helpless and couldn't fight as well as the Knights did, now we see our hero looking more confident as he held a small ball of fire in his hands- he got stronger and he even found shelter in the three days he was alone in the woods.

The problem still is no clothes but that didn't bother him none as he wandered around and meditated to focus his power on being one with nature all the time and he got so good that he eventually gained horns of a deer which is also the first animal he killed and ate as his horns has a small resemblance to tree branches in the smallest form.

He sat at the lake as he looked at his reflection as he was bending the water without raising a finger as he then froze it at a form of a swan for his own entertainment but it unfroze when he heard screaming of a little girl as he took off running towards her direction.

 **LAWRENCE'S P.O.V.**

I got rid of my horns as I made sure my aura was concealed as I headed in the girl's direction **.**

I learned to hide my aura since whenever it was near dark I was the scariest thing in the woods until sunlight and it was only because I become monstrous in everything darkness like Sunlight I'm the nicest creature ever and in moonlight I'm the last thing you want to be around.

The second I got there I seen a man hurt and bleeding as I seen a bear about to attack a girl 'That must be his daughter' I took at least three leaps as I shoved the bear into a tree.

The girl looked at me shockingly as I looked down at her "You need to go with your dad and leave now" I heard growling as the bear was coming back as I stood in front of her "You wanna fight? but I'll warn you I'm not capable of holding back against men who put their hands on a girl" I watched the bear stand up as it tried to swing it's paw hard at me as I just caught it.

"Your dead" I put my hand to it's chest as I stopped it's heart- a instant kill as I stared at it as it wasn't moving so I pushed it to the ground as I turned to see the girl looking at me in awe but I looked over at her dad as he was as well as I started my walk towards him as I looked at his three scratches across the chest.

'Is it possible for me to use a healing move on him?' I haven't thought about it but I am some type of Nature creature with a Demonic bad side which I was told I was Dryad by the core but I was given the full control of Nature and many other skills I got when I died.

'It's possible you can use your Skill [White Flower] to heal him' I held my hand at his wounds as his blood started to move as I noticed the turned into small red vines as white flowers was on all on him as they glowed "I feel...better-like the inside of me is getting stronger, how'd you do this?" I gave a small smile now knowing what this is.

"This flowers is using the sun to grow so since your blood made the flowers it'll heal you while using the sun to give you strength you need to move" He was in shock as he stood up easily as the girl bolted to his side then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for saving my daddy! Thank you so much" I would've replied but I was butt naked and she was hugging my right leg and the father noticed as he quickly snatched up his little girl as he looked at me "I've been without clothes for a while and used the wild to survive" He scrunched his face up "You've been loving out here this whole time? You look nothing but Twelve but judging by your height and muscle mass your sixteen maybe even seventeen" I was shocked but I gave a slow nod.

"Well this isn't where a child belongs maybe as a token of my appreciation you can come live with us, my name is Zack and this is my daughter Elena" I couldn't believe the offer I was given as I had to think all this over, on earth I had only a mother a father that didn't want to be around and I die and up in a world where a father wants me? Man the irony in life.

"I'll do it but you don't really have to" He shook his head as he looked at me "Nonsense, come so you get some clothes on your body" We began walking together as he led me out the woods as I seen a village- not very big but it has kids running around and once they seen me helping him walk they followed slowly and eventually done my age came and eyed me.

He had me stop at a house as he knocked and when the door opened came a woman who obviously was in her older years as she looked at me and confusion crossed her face but left just as fast as she put her hands on her hips "What in the hell did you do this time Zackery?" I turned around as I seen a crowd- the whole village had to be out now as I seen grown folk and all.

"I was hunting and my little girl was attacked by a bear but before it could do anything this young lad killed it" Shock clearly was in the air as the lady looked at me as I heard whispering around me.

"And from the looks of it he can use magic real good since he can cover up to the best of his abilities" I looked down as I seen clouds covering my stuff and my butt as I was shocked but didn't show it.

"Come Inside...all _three_ of you" I walked in after the man and his daughter as the lady stood at the door shooing the people away as she closed the door "So you saved our Zackery, not many can say they did that" I felt honored as I looked away from her face to stop a confident smile from gracing my face.

"I just heard his daughter screams so I came running and when I seen that bear I knew it was going to kill her so I had to kill it" She gave a slow nod agreeing with me as she looked at the father "So how exactly did he kill the bear? Not many little boys can really say they can unless they're from a kingdom or town and we both know we're neither" She laced her fingers as she stared at him as there was complete silence.

"All he did grandma was touch it you should've seen it! one touch and it was down" She quickly looked at me as I knew what was about to happen "I've had my suspicion and it seems that I'm correct, what are you?" I looked up at her as the little girl was now confused "I'm a Dryad that can also become more by night" She nodded as she reached behind the couch and threw some clothes at me.

"Those were his when he was younger, they look like they'll fit" I began to put the clothing on with bear fur lining as it was a black vest with brown fur lining and pants.

"They fit me perfectly, but-" she raised her hand to silence me as she sighed while giving me a long stare "There's not slit of young boys like you out there, your a monster and yet you act so human...I'm very curious of you and you don't need to ask why because you saved the life of my grandson and my great granddaughter" It made sense but I couldn't exactly say anything right now but I gave her a smile.

"Thank you for the clothes" She nodded at me as she stood "If needed if you can't stay with Zackery you can stay with me" I was shocked as I was about to deny the offer but I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder "Trust me, she doesn't know the word _No_ " That made me very uneasy as I looked back at the lady as she smiled at me.

"I'll stay" During the day the people got meet me like the fact I could use magic and I showed them my nature abilities and once it got dark I felt my right hand shake as I knew I was highly dangerous around this time period.

I left as I headed back to the Grandma house as she fed me as I rested in Zack's old room 'I can deal with this...people that care and want me around, I think I'll just stick around' Soon sleep claimed me as felt good for once in a while.

 ** _THREE DAYS LATER_**

I was helping the neighbor as I me and him chopped wood I started to use wind like how I started off but I picked up a axe to his surprise as I swung down hard chopping the wood "You can't cheat hard work" He chuckled "For a moment I thought of you as Zack's son until you said that" We both laughed hard as we heard a bunch of shouts.

There was three men in Knight armor as two are twins blonde hair and brown eyes as they held swords but the one behind them has this vibe that made me eye him as he was still on his horse.

"You all know the drill, all valuables hand them to my assistants and you'll live to see tomorrow" Everyone was scared even the men had to make sure they didn't do anything to their wives or kids.

I am a monster and they are monsters messing with the lives of humans, I began to look around as I knew what I had to do as I flashed over in front of them as they was shocked as I punched one of the twins off into the woods as the other tried to hit me but I blocked all of his attacks with one hand and the last block threw him off balance as I punched him in the chest as he hit the ground a couple of times while flying towards his leader.

In midair his leader caught him as he stared me down as I sensed evil intent on my left as I dodged a blow to the head 'Skill [Devour] unlocked' I don't know where or how but I held up my hand as the ground had exploded with vines holding him still as he was struggling to get free.

His brother came as the roots got a hold of him too and I heard a lot of loud crunching as the vines came together as it soon sprouted a fruit for me to eat as I plucked it and took a bite as I found myself continuing as I found myself with new skills I ignored for now as I stared at the leader as I realized one thing he was inching closer and closer but with a lance in hand and when he thrusted with pure concentration but there was one problem.

I could hardly move...there was most definitely something wrong and as I looked up at the sky and I seen it- the light shade of red as I looked at him as his power was coming off in waves 'What the hell is he?' I began to realize that now I can't hold back I now have to go full force as I let out my aura as his eyes widened.

The weight that was on me was now gone as I looked at him now as I noticed my horns being back as I charged him as I held out my hand as Lightning formed as a sword as I went toe to toe with him but he did cut me a couple of times but it healed as I got physically stronger as I kept pushing him back and eventually was in front of him lance too far to the right to counter what I'm about to do.

The middle of my right hand turned into wood as I aimed it to this man's heart as a wooden blade went through as the roots started to plant themselves into him as it wrapped around him crunched and breaking everything down.

'Two Species gained, Dragon and Fallen Angel acquired, Skill [Mimic] acquired' I heard the voice say as I felt stronger and when I turned around it was getting dark as I knew I was probably feeling darker- against nature as everyone was looking and whispering as I just stood there.

What else could I do? I just killed these men in front of them and got stronger because of it so why shouldn't they question what to do or to be afraid...I'm a mon- "Thank you for saving our people young lad, I knew you had it in you" I seen grandma as she was walking even closer with a low hum.

"So by night you become a dark Dryad instead of staying the same, it's ok your still the same boy that slept under my roof you just have to remember who you are" I listened to her wise words as I looked down in disbelief, this woman is really trying to keep me around "Then I felt a hug as it was a girl- the one I had saved as I was confused "Thank you big brother! You saved everyone in the village" I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt tears prick at my eyes as other little kids ran up to me hugging some part of me as I let tears fall proudly as I looked up to see men walking up to me.

Each one- one by one they came up to me as they knelt before me as the women did the same as I then seen Zack come by my side as I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I watched all the kids and all of their parents as they began to stand "A feast will be held tonight for our Hero!" Shouts of agreement filled my ears as I watched them lead me down the path as I was gaining a small smile.

The second I turned to my left I seen the lady I've called grandma as I seen the little smile she held as well as I was in awe 'Was she behind this? Did she mean for this to happen?' I continued on down the path into a long tent as everyone began to sit down as I felt a bunch of people pat me on the back as they came in.

Eventually they had me seated at the head of the table as plates of meat was brought up and all types of food was out in front of us as I was ready to dig in then I saw someone stand among the crowd "What is your name? You haven't exactly told us since you've stayed here" I pondered on it and he was right, I haven't told them hardly really anything since I've been here but I can't really use my other world name here.

"How about us the people name you since after all monsters don't have names and by us naming you...it'll be like your our protector" It was a honor- a great honor as I looked at them all as I gave a slow nod as I watched them sit there while whispers was going on for a while as the lady I stayed with as the room went silent "We as a people will name you Kimaru Silver" I overall liked the name as I smiled as I then felt something within me grow and get stronger as I felt muscles on me get bigger as I felt my hair get slightly longer.

During this transformation I got a black marking on my right shoulder as it was a circle that was like egyptian sun as I then looked at everyone before me as I could hear their heat beats, smell all types of smells as I was shocked as I could hear into outside which shocked me since I'm not out there ' _You unlocked skills for the following Dragon, Fallen Angel, Dryad and Dark Dryad...would you like to know them all right now?_ ' I gave a slow sigh as I figured that's what it was as I cleared my throat 'No that'll be fine for now I'll ask later...What happened to me?' I felt complete in a way as I sat down ' _Monsters don't have names so when they named you, you became stronger- it's happens to all monsters who are named_ ' I would say something else but I'm talking to a voice in my head as I just left the thought alone.

"I like the name, I appreciate you all for keeping me around when didn't have to" I felt someone pat my back roughly as I looked up to see Zack as he was smiling down at me as I smiled back "You always doing something sneaky you know that?" He chuckled as he looked at everyone as they all started eating "You saved the life of my daughter and saved mine...what did you expect me to do? Nothing?" I was speechless as this man yet again surprised me.

It's crazy how my life goes from me hating, disliking my family and suddenly dying to me having one the best times of my life especially with people that want to be around- wanting me to stick around as long as possible as I liked this feeling as I began to eat.

Soon night came around as I was looking up at the moon not really caring about the person I knew was sneaking up behind me as I didn't feel any ill intent coming from this person as it was a woman from the smell of it.

"You always sit up there, how come you don't sit down here?" I gave a low hum as I disappeared and reappeared in front of her as she jumped back some "Because I'm more dangerous at night which is why I don't walk to places where you all can follow" She is a brunette with nice brown eyes as she wore a dress but deep in those eyes of hers I can sense a warrior as I smirked "Your not the girly girl type, so why pretend?" She looked shock but she tried to quickly get rid of it.

"So you saw through that, I didn't expect you to off our first conversation" I chuckled as I leaned on the tree behind me as I observed her- curious as to why she came out here as I couldn't really see one right now, maybe after a longer conversation or maybe an adventure together? "I'm really good at observing people so there's not a lot you can hide from me" She smiled as she eyed me like a cat eying it's prey.

"So you can see through my tricks? my womanly charms" I laughed a bit as she stood there playing innocent as I stepped towards her "I see through all and you're practically open book, I'm just waiting for you to read over your writing" She chuckled slightly as she came closer "I am a warrior but I also know a bit of magic- Water magic but I don't think I'll be as skilled as you are" I raised a eyebrow at the compliment as I turned to look at the moon.

"I'm not all that but I do know what I'm doing" She looked at me as if I was crazy as she crossed her arms "Not all that? You killed three men that we couldn't get rid of for years and the way you did it looked so easy was just...amazing, I want that" I smiled as I figured slightly that's what it was as I put my hands behind my back looking at her curiously for a second that was when I smelt it- she was afraid of something but she also smell of...bravery? I couldn't tell what it was but it was basically high confidence.

"You want me to teach you? That's why you tracked me out here?" She nodded slowly as I gave her a nod while walking past her as I held a grin ear to ear "I have a plan and if I'm correct it'll go smoothly and since you want to be under my wing you'll know a lot and I won't show you any mercy...Are you in?" She knelt down behind me as she looked me in my eyes when I turned to face her and nodded "I want this" I nodded as I made her stand.

"Good because we got a lot of work to do tomorrow" I walked away with my hands behind my back as she followed behind me "What exactly would we be doing?" I chuckled as I sighed "We are going to a guild in the Kingdom" She became shocked fully as I started walking out the woods as I knew tomorrow would be a long trip for us and a glorious adventure.

 ** _What will happen on the adventure? And who's the girl that came to Kimaru asking for training? Find out more on the next episode of The Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime_**


	3. Fresh Start

**Wasgoody folks I'm back with another story and just to let you know again I am a busy person so I hardly have time to write for you all but long story short enjoy what I give for now and I'll try to make more in my spare time**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime and it's Characters other than my own**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _Recap;_

 _"You want me to teach you? That's why you tracked me out here?" She nodded slowly as I gave her a nod while walking past her as I held a grin ear to ear "I have a plan and if I'm correct it'll go smoothly and since you want to be under my wing you'll know a lot and I won't show you any mercy...Are you in?" She knelt down behind me as she looked me in my eyes when I turned to face her and nodded "I want this" I nodded as I made her stand._

 _"Good because we got a lot of work to do tomorrow" I walked away with my hands behind my back as she followed behind me "What exactly would we be doing?" I chuckled as I sighed "We are going to a guild in the Kingdom" She became shocked fully as I started walking out the woods as I knew tomorrow would be a long trip for us and a glorious adventure._

 _ **NOW**_

 **ZACK'S P.O.V.**

I was inside my house with my baby girl as she was eating the breakfast I made for her as I walked up to her with a smile on my face 'Eventually she'll grow up to be like her Mother, we still miss her everyday and I'm pretty sure that she's watching over us...aren't you Marie?' As my daughter ate in silence I then heard a couple knocks at the door as I was confused- I didn't expect any visitors.

The second I opened the door I seen one of the villagers as she was wide eyed as she grabbed my shirt tightly "Zack _she's_ back she's at the bar" By the tone and the way she spoke I couldn't believe it I Immediately looked at my daughter who was dressed and at my side as she was looking serious as she held my hand ready to go.

"Come on daddy, she's waiting for us" She was confident- ready while I was totally unprepared and was worried about how she look and how she would react to seeing me but after all she was the one that left "Okay" I followed the lady to the bar as it was only around the corner but each step made me feel like I wasn't moving at all.

It was like one of those fearful moments each step you took the destination was getting farther, but eventually I saw double doors as the lady looked at me as I slowly lifted my hand as I hesitantly reached for the door as I knew what and who was on the other side and so I pulled the handle as I walked in with the lady and my little girl.

"You've grown up a lot Heather, How you been?" She smiled slightly as she stood up "I've been doing great, living well I've also learned to use my magic" She threw that in their quick as I looked down slightly in shame as I remembered the arguments we had time to time about her using magic.

"I see and what made you come back?" She walked over to me as she laced her fingers together "I left to get stronger so I could come back and save you all and when I had heard a boy killed them all I came on time to see him just sitting in a tree as for my motive...I'm gonna test him" She sounded dead serious as everyone just stared and even gasped at what she said.

"Why are you testing him for? He's done a lot for everyone here, he could kill you" She gave a look that suggested she knew more than I did "He's not that strong dad, I can sense it and since they've gotten that weak that means your little savior is too" The people stepped outside at my asking as they did so quickly only for a familiar face to walk in- my mother.

"Now child you know you can't be going around saying those type of things, that boy saved us from our burden while you on the other hand was living the high life and you dare come back and say things about the person who saved not only your father but your little sister from seeing a early grave" She looked shocked as I looked at my little girl who came back to my side.

"I understand that you came back to kill monsters Heather, but that boy is no monster" She was upset I could see that but the truth is she wouldn't have came back if it weren't for those monsters raiding the village all the time but how can I blame her? I was the one after all that pushed her away because she could use magic.

I watched her started to walk towards me and in my mind I expected to her to hug me or tell me she understand but in reality she walked right passed me without hesitation "Goodbye, Father" I could tell my mother was highly angry as she stopped her granddaughter in her tracks.

"Child I understand you didn't see eye to eye with your father as a child but right now you have the opportunity to reconnect with him- your baby sister and what do you think she will do if her only role model is abandoning her, you do not have enough darkness in your heart to treat them this way!" She stared me down as she dared to lean down slightly so we can be face to face.

"You don't have no idea what's in my heart" She walked passed her nearly bumping her as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her as I walked over to the counter and sat down as I drank myself a shot that was there on the counter "Your daughter has no respect, one would've thought that she would gain something in her absence" I merely chuckled as I grabbed the bottle on the counter that was used to pour the shots.

"That's your granddaughter too ma, don't act that way I know she got under your skin but if she's anything like me or her mother she'll come around" She hummed low as she then looked up at me "And if she doesn't?" I took another shot at the thought as I shook my head slowly as I put the small glass down "I have to believe she will" I poured us both a glass as we drank together.

 _ **MOMENTS LATER**_

 **HEATHER'S P.O.V.**

I was a good distance away from the village as I had set up camp as it was getting dark out as I was highly upset, why do they have to be that way? Why can't they understand that without mother I can't stay the connection me and my father had is long gone and now that my mother is gone there's no way that I can stick around.

I was frustrated and tired and my eyes felt heavy and it was time for me to get some sleep so I can get back into town in the morning as I was laying down ready for sleep to claim me in it's calming darkness as everything would disappear in it- my problems, my insecurities, my faith in others, it'll all just fade away into the darkness.

* **BOOM** *

That one sound woke me up instantly as I ran out the tent as I looked up the path to see nothing but behind me I saw flames as my eyes widened as I know that the woods is behind me and my old home...the village as I ran as fast as I could as I was feeling a headache coming.

As I ran it felt as if a blood vessel in my head was gonna pop but I ignored the feeling as I eventually had seen what I didn't expect, it was dead bodies everywhere but some wasn't from the fire as I seen the blade slashes on them then on my left as I sensed someone watching as I seen a white haired boy standing on the roof as his red eyes looked at me as his black trench coat swayed slightly in the wind.

Anger coursed through my veins as I looked at him and every second my blood boiled as I charged at him with a war cry and the second I was near I was pushed to the side as I looked up to see the village hero as his face held rage as I felt something cold and dark coming off him in waves "You need to go daughter of Zack, it's too dangerous for you right now" The sky was getting darker as I seen small red orbs circling around him as they touched him as I felt the darkness get even stronger 'He can control the negative energy around us!' I ran away from the battle like he asked as I headed towards a house I knew that was nearby.

Once I walked inside I seen my grandma as she was laid out on the floor as I rushed towards her as she started coughing upon contact "Grandma? Are you okay?" I sat her up as she was holding a book as it's a old leather book but it held a picture of a bird on the front "Child, you need to take this book and guard it with your life, it was from your mother and she wanted you to have it" I took it as I noticed that she was bleeding as I shook my head slowly as I heard loud booming outside.

"Go child before it's too late" I got up as I was about to pick her up only to see the life gone from her eyes as I shed a tear as I remembered the days where things was simpler as I began to step outside to see them fighting still but this time I seen the one thing that would make me cry as I seen my father bleeding out on the ground as the hero was carrying my baby sister as he was coming directly towards me and once he grabbed me he launched into the air 'Is he fleeing?' I looked down to see the attacker coming out the fire as he face still held no emotions.

"Why are you fleeing? Surely you can kill him" He clenched his teeth as he landed on another roof and once he jumped off he destroyed the house as we was nearing the woods in midair "He caught me off guard he hid himself as one of the villagers so I didn't think to check the scent and he wore their clothing on top his own and was already killing them off while having a illusion draw me away from the town" I was shocked to hear that as he was clearly upset as we hovered over the woods and been doing so for a while now.

"How exactly are you doing that?" He looked up at the moon as he looked at me "Your village got this hidden power within it, I absorbed the spirit of it because I was curious and to find out that it was a Phoenix and judging by that book and by feeling your half of that" I was shocked as we landed slowly to the ground as it was the only path out of town.

"So what now?" He started walking as he turned halfway to us "Now we head elsewhere, I can't allow you two be killed" I looked to my baby sister as she was obviously upset with the way her face looked as we started walking and with the way things are looking this is the start of a journey with Me, my Sister and Kimaru is this how things are supposed to be now? I still can't believe that I lost both of my parents.

Will this be the end for us or a fresh beginning only time will tell.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

I woke up as we was somehow in a room as I woke up next to my baby sister who just waking up as well "Where are we?" The windows showed that it was morning and a beautiful day outside as I got up to see people outside as I was surprised then in came the unexpected as it was someone in black armor almost like a knight as his jacket black as well but the cuffs have grey fur as did the hood as his took it off including the helmet as it was the damn hero.

"So what now?" He started walking as he turned halfway to us "Now we head elsewhere, I can't allow you two be killed" I looked to my baby sister as she was obviously upset with the way her face looked as we started walking and with the way things are looking this is the start of a journey with Me, my Sister and Kimaru is this how things are supposed to be now? I still can't believe that I lost both of my parents.

Will this be the end for us or a fresh beginning only time will tell.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

I woke up as we was somehow in a room as I woke up next to my baby sister who just waking up as well "Where are we?" The windows showed that it was morning and a beautiful day outside as I got up to see people outside as I was surprised then in came the unexpected as it was someone in black armor almost like a knight as his jacket black as well but the cuffs have grey fur as did the hood as his took it off including the helmet as it was the damn hero.

Once he opened it I seen a group of three as it was two women and a man as they stared at me and stared at them as I knew eventually I would have to get to know these people and become their allies as I kept my baby sister close 'How did I let things get this far out of hand? Is it now my fate to listen to the man my father maybe considered his son secretly?' A lot of thoughts coursed through my mind but I did know one thing and I know that I will survive for my sister.

 _ **TO BE**_ _**CONTINUED...**_


End file.
